1. Field
Embodiments relate a thin film deposition apparatus, an organic light emission display device fabrication method therewith, and an organic light emission display device, and more particularly, relate to a thin film deposition apparatus, an organic light emission display device fabrication method therewith, and an organic light emission display device, improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emission display devices, as kinds of self-luminous display units, are superior to others in response rates, view angles, and contrast ratios, as well as advantageous for power consumption because those can be enabled to operate without additional light sources. On the merits, such organic light emission display devices are sprightly enhancing industrial interests thereto for mobile display devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable digital assistants, smart phones, ultra-slim laptop computers, tablet personal computers, or flexible display units, and large-sized electronic/electric products such as ultra-thin television sets.
The organic light emission display device operates to express image colors in the mechanism of emitting light by recombining holes and electrons, which are injected into first and second electrodes, in an organic light emission layer, for which the light is emitted when excitons generated by the combination with holes and electrons transition to the ground state from the excited state.